ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict in the west
As a growing need for resources and new artifacts had developed within the two major empires and their own lands not yeilding the needed supplies; The Badgers and Beavers both looked to the western lands to satisfy their needs. After over a century of coexistance on the new continent with little more than small scale skirmishes between border patrols it seemed to many that a war was inevitable. And by all definitions, a war is what happened. Landscape Over the years the number of settlemen ts in the westlands had grown rapidly, The Beaver capital in the region was the port of Beaverton, it had grown to a city that rivalled the size and wealth of Ebia, other than that there were no major Beaver cities, only small towns and farmsteads built by settlers from the Tsardom. These farmsteads were built with defense in mind, although for most these lands were safe almost all had substantial stone walls and a small standing militia for defense. These garisons saw mostly combat in the form of the wildlife and the usual roaving group of bandits or theives, they would certainly be no match if any form of highly trained Badger military force were to approach. The Badgerian Empire had been raveging the Westlands in a manner that was to be expected of Badger Corp, large smoking facilities scattered the coast in the Badger territories further inland military buildings and strongholds were built to entablish contol over the lands. A greater amount of deforestation had occured in Badgerlands to fuel the industry and contruction. These points of civilisation were quite spread out, seperated by vast areas of forest and farmland, with many rivers cutting through the landscape. No real mountain regions until further west of any inhabited areas. War This was an unusual situation for both empires, war was not declared in the typical sense. That would have caused an enormous amount of problems back in the mainlands to the east. Infact back in the Tsardom and the Badgerian Empire all continued as normal. Naval engagements were few and small in scale, the Tsardom had control of the sea between Osius and Beaverton so the transport of supplies generally continued without a hitch. Badger supply lines had clear waters in the north of the Seranti Sea. By the summer in the year 633 fighting was beginning to get heavy. The two nations had been at a point of hostility ever since Badger experimentation had resulted in multiple invasions of ender creatures into the Tsardom. Battles ranged in a variety of forms, some large scale battles occured in open fields north of the borderlines and in the southern Grondorian territory close fighting in the heavily wooded areas. The airship was introduced as a combat unit from both sides, used as a bombers attacking ground forces and sometimes engaging their counterparts on the other side. For a long while it appeared that the two sides were taking turns Badger victory was followed by Beaver victory and so on for almost two years. The Winter of 634 Winters could be harsh in the Westlands but the winter of 634 was by far the worst experienced for decades. Both sides were ill prepared to deal with the cold temperatures and snow storms, however this did not stop them from fighting eachother, battles became much closer, due to the need to stay out of the open and the lower visibility the forces moved into sheltered areas like forests or settlements. The most notorious battle raged in an eastern Beaver farmstead near the coast, the fighting took place over a period of 3 weeks and left the stuctures in an almost unrecognisable state. Due to the heavy snow accurate artillery fire was not possible, the defending Beaver forces were the receipients of scattered Badger howitzer attacks. This was the battle that developed the reputation of the Purple Fists, and elite unit of Beaver sharpshooters usually sent to parts of conflict zones that were cut off from the main forces of the Tsardom. Both sides suffered extremely heavy casualties with no real ground gained or lost to either side before a Badger withdrawal gave the Beavers chance to resupply and reinforce the area in the spring. Other Participants The Westlands were populated by more than just the Badgers and Beavers, a small area of Beardonian territory surrounding their newly rebuilt capital of Cadium. The Bears were eager to remain neutral throughout the conflict, not only would war be costly for nation that is now a shadow of it's former self but it would have been more than pointless, Beardonia had no quarrels with either faction and stood to gain from retaining friendship with both. The Goblin Kingdoms were involved also, they never missed a chance to pick a fight with the Badgers and having a long standing alliance with the Tsardom came to the aid of the Beavers. The King sent a small force to bolster the Grondorian frontlines. Masters of guerrilla warfare the Goblins spent most of their time in tunnels, striking out at Badger forces from the ground, with greatly hindered Badger troop movement by foot and perhaps is the reason there were fewer Badgerian victories than expected. Rather unexpectedly to both sides a force of Deer attacked from the far west. After the Beavers made first contact with the Deer in the year 581, the two nations had established a certain hostility towards eachother. With both Badger and Beaver influence spreading west the Deer sought to put a halt to any expansion towards their lands in the west and so joined the conflict. Outcome of the War In the Summer of 635 the war had come to an end. The war had no real victor, Both sides suffered immense loss of life, both of armed forces and of civillian inhabitants of the area. No land was gained to wither side only slight border shifts. As a result of diplomatic talks held within Cadium, the Beardonian capital, it was agreed that to prevent another large scale conflict a neutral zone was to be established. This zone would stretch the length of the border between the Tsardom and the Badgerian Empire 4 kilometres in width. The zone was to be patrolled by a force of the Beardonian Army. The area had been ravaged by the war and really was of no worth to either side so this was a fine compromise. It was also acceptable that the Bears would be gaining no real territory. The Tsar being eternally greatful for the Goblin king's aid in this time of war gifted a large section of land to the Goblin Kingdom allowing them to have claim in the Westlands. The number of Goblins killed in the war was larger in number than the lose of Beaver lives including civillians. Casualties: 'Badgerian Empire' -123,000 killed in action or missing - 202,000 killed by disease - 60,000 civillians 'Tsardom of Grondor and Allies' - 77,000 killed in action or missing - 125,000 killed by disease - 70,000 civillians - 300,000 Goblins killed in action or missing 'Commonwealth of Deer' - 40,000 killed in action or missing - 20,000 killed by disease Category:Conflicts